User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Hi RelentlessRecusant -- we are excited to have Starcraft Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re: Moving Fanon From SC Wiki to Here? Yeah, I've moved all the fanfiction to here. (Or at least all I could find.) The articles at the StarCraft wiki were replaced with soft inter-wiki redirects. PsiSeveredHead 12:25, 13 December 2007 (UTC) PanSola's welcome kit In response to your welcome note and logo inquiry, I present to you... I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help here ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! d-: -PanSola 00:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Treasure trove You might want to look at these articles. I hadn't touched them because they were attached to your user page, but I'm pretty sure they weren't moved over here either. Link: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Raynor%27s_Raiders_Fan_Fiction PsiSeveredHead 00:52, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Spam! Someone has taken to spamming the wiki with links to porn sites. PsiSeveredHead 18:15, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Hi, and a question ... Hello, RR, I may have been inactive for a long time, but now I intend to be back more often. Curse the lengthy absence of Starcraft.org! I was wondering, out of curiosity -- are you, or were you, the user known as X9? Either way, I'd like to make a copyright-related inquiry: could I make use of your Mengsk-class fleet carrier (two, in fact: the Freedom and the Liberty) in a space battle in the remaining two sections of my series? Vast enemy fleets need command ships, after all. -- ColonelChaos 22:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) A bit of a late reply ... Things are okay, I'm just busy with a summer term at university, hence why I'm not on here too much. Hopefully things in this wiki will probably pick up in general once starcraft.org and its fanfic areas finally can say "I have returned". In the meantime, I long for combat. Alright, enough Protoss quotes. See you on here! -- ColonelChaos 00:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Moving Problems I have been trying to remove Reltech Consortium and Relxtech Consortium redirects from the search box by moving the page to a new title, but they still remain. I have tried the undo option on the history, but it still does not work. Can you delete the two redirects while keeping the page intacked? :Thanks. Some of the things are still new to me. 4thepi 05:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey there, I see this wiki really needs some work, can I help in something?? (talk) VofValar 16:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Terran and Terrans pages The two pages have roughly the same material. Can you merge most of their information to avoid confusion? 4thepi 04:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Templates!!! EthelioNeR 18:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Relent. Starcraft Fan Fiction wiki is a good idea, but its poor if we talk about templates. Please, can you add templates from starcraft.wikia.com like: UNITBOX WORLDBOX FACTIONBOX I need that in my Project. Thank's :) My own Wiki now Please delete ALL of my articles from off of this site. They should be easy to find on my category page. I have already copied and moved all of my pages to my own wiki which I am using for my SC RPG. (http://starcraftrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) I would be much obliged if you would remove said articles. It has been fun and I enjoyed using this wiki to post my fanfiction. --Patriarch Darr 14:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC)